Play My Tunes
by MoonPhoenix
Summary: Yue is a handsome and talented eighth grade pianist.He studies in the school of music.Then seventh-grade rich-and-perfect Yumiko comes into the scene.She becomes Yue's girlfriend.Sakura is just a fan of Yumiko, always standing beside her.Yue only sees her
1. Evil Yumiko

PLAY MY TUNES  
  
A Sakura and Yue fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and its characters are not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
In this fanfiction, Yue is 24, Sakura is 22, and Yumiko(OC) is 23.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Swinging his grocery bag to and fro in a cold manner(Don't ask me.) on his way to his dormitory, Yue passed one of the many music rooms in the Music Academy for the Gifted(dumb X-men name, I know). He stopped short when he heard beautiful music inside. Looking in from the side of the door, careful not to be seen, he looked at the piano. Somebody was playing Beethoven's 9th Symphony from it. It was beautiful. Then Yue noticed another person listening. She was closing his eyes and seem to savor every bit of the melody, like a real piano appreciator(don't ask me where I got that from).  
  
In Yue's point of view, the girl playing was beautiful. Even though she had most of her back facing him, he could see her pure porcelain, fragile skin, her red lips, and her brown orbs. Her hair was raven-black and straight, as if rebonded. It was let down, reaching down to the middle of her back. The listener, on the other hand, was completely the opposite. Not that she wasn't a pretty picture too. In fact, she was very attractive, with her long, waist-length coffee-coloured hair(which was slightly curled), and her endless jade eyes, as if she held eternity.(For you information. She opened her eyes already) The reason for her being completely the opposite of the black-haired girl was that she seemed so innocent, so naïve about everything, unlike the black-haired woman who looked much more mature. The black-haired was wearing a long, grey dress while the brown-haired whas wearing a violet button-up shirt and a pair of pink three-quarters.  
  
Finishing the piano piece, the black-haired woman covered the piano keys with a strip of long, red cloth and snapped the piano shut. The listener clapped her hands childishly, and exclaimed, "Yumiko-sempai, that was WONDERFUL! I wish I could play as well as you!" Yumiko replied, maintaining her elegant demeanor, "Sakura-chan, it is all a manner of being a real ADULT. You can't impress people if you are not serious in your work." "Okay! Point taken!!!" Sakura nodded her head cheerfully. Yue knew that he should be on his way, but he stayed on, not knowing the reasons for doing so. "When will you be enrolled in this school, Yumiko-sempai?"she continued.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Oh wow! I wish I could enroll in this wonderful school!" Sakura sighed cutely. Yumiko paused for a while, then asked, "Why don't you enroll, then? The next batch of students will come two months later. Why don't you sign up before that time comes? In the meantime, you can stay in my dormitory." "REALLY? Oh my gosh, that would be WONDERFUL!" Sakura's eyes lit up like two lanterns.  
  
Yes, Sakura. That's it. Enroll and humiliate yourself. Your pathetic playing cannot be compared to mine. I will make your life a living hell...Yumiko thought evilly. I will make you pay for getting the attention of guys who are supposed to like ME.  
  
~~`~~~~~~`..`.`~~~~  
  
"Good evening. I am Samatori Yumiko. I will be in this academy starting from tomorrow. Yoroshiku-onegaishimasu." Yumiko smirked mentally as she stared down from the spacious stage. She was getting whispers and comments like: *She's soo beautiful!! * and *I wish she could be my girlfriend * from some males.  
  
It was a tradition in the school to have an introduction on the big air- conditioned school hall's stage. After that, they will play a piece of whatever music they specialize in to show that they are worthy of enrolling in the school. If their playing is bad, then they will be booed and expelled from the school.  
  
"I will be playing a piece called 'Moonlight Symphony'. Please sit back and enjoy. Thank you." Yukiko, wearing a black silk dress, strode gracefully to the prepared piano and began playing a beautiful but sad melody of the piece. After she finished, everybody clapped loudly, with shouts of 'Bravo!' and 'Encore!!' filling the hall. The person who clapped the loudest was obviously Sakura, who looked so happy you could have thought the happiness happened to HER. But she was happy for her sempai for getting an applause so enthusiastic, and she was showing it.  
  
After the welcoming ceremony was over, Yue stepped onto the stage, clad in a formal suit. Going to the microphone, he said,  
  
"Good evening, everybody." Applause and dreamy sighs from girls filled the big room. "As the head of the academy, I shall welcome those who were successfully enrolled into it.." and beginning a long, boring speech, Yue did not notice a pair of brown eyes staring hungrily at him from the "New Enrolments" section of the hall.  
  
^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
Yue was the head of the school, and for obvious reasons. He was the best musician of the school. Not only that, even though he didn't talk much, he had excellent charisma ability. Being handsome was just a bonus. Okay, being the hottest guy in Japan is a bonus.  
  
Walking near the dormitories, he caught sight of the girls he saw after buying groceries. "Hello, Tsukishiro-san.(Don't ask. I did it again. Yue's sirname is the same as Yukito's.)" Yumiko waved, still having an air of eternal gracefulness hovering around her. Sakura just shyly nodded her head. Yue bid a good afternoon, and Yumiko started small talk. Yue didn't know why he stayed.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: This will probably be a very short story..about three chapters. Funny. I was hoping for something longer. Nevermind then. Review if you feel like it. Okay, PLEASE review. It will make me very happy. Thank you.  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	2. Real Yumiko

Play My Tunes: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and any of its characters.  
  
Thanks are below.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Yumiko batted her eyelashes dramatically. "Oh, Tsukishiro-san, may I have the plea - uh, I mean HONOR of calling you Yue?" She pouted and clasped her dainty hands together.  
  
Yue didn't know what to think. He hated flirts, but he felt a strange magnetic power luring him into her trap.  
  
He couldn't escape her pouting lips. He could not refuse her, a woman. He had to be a gentleman. "Uh...sure."  
  
Yumiko's red lips turned upwards and she gushed, "Oh, thank you, YUE-san." Then she stole a cold sideways glance at the very uncomfortable Sakura.  
  
Sakura got the message and smiled lightly to Yue and said politely, "I am sorry, I have to go now. Good bye." Sakura bowed and left the two alone. She walked slowly back to campus.  
  
Why did she have such an empty feeling?  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
In a matter of seconds Yumiko had already wrapped Yue round her little finger. It was already nighttime, and Yumiko took this chance.  
  
"Yue(she dropped the '-san'), would you please be ever so kind as to escort me to a nearby restaurant to eat dinner? It would be SO wonderful." She fluttered her eyelashes again(EW!).  
  
Yue sighed. "Okay."  
  
Why did he have a bad feeling about this?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next few days Yumiko was already able to tag along wherever Yue went. She did everything a girlfriend did: went on dates, cling arms, and so on. Sakura, as usual, was her shadow. She would only see Yue a few times and give him a small smile and leave. Yue did not really understand this. Yumiko will always have a small smirk before turning on into full 'Flirt' mode.  
  
It was a night after they had gone to watch a movie(suggested by Yumiko) and were walking back to campus.  
  
"Yue, do you like me?" Yumiko's voice dripped with sugar and a pinch of force.  
  
"..." Yue looked away.  
  
Yumiko frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Yue knew he was done for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, darling!" Yumiko took Yue's arm. "Do you want to go to a movie? I heard that 'Leagally Blond 2' is great!"  
  
Yue didn't answer, but after being under Yumiko's gaze, he nodded.  
  
(Author's Notes: This is the current situation.  
  
Yue: He thinks Yumiko is a good person, as he saw the false way Yumiko treated Sakura: sweet and friendly. But Yumiko is an absolutely scheming bitch who just want to suck Yue up. So Yue doesn't mind being with her, as since this is a few days from the last scene and Yumiko met Yue's parents, and they approved of her, even though secretly they did not like Yumiko's personality: Too spoilt, they can tell. They just approved of her because she came from a rich family like Yue and she could play the piano really well. Yue's family is really into music. So with Yue's mom and dad's approval, Yue is more 'encouraged' to date Yumiko. He is stuck fast in the web Yumiko spun, and the web seems stickier every day. The only way Yue can get off the hook is to know Yumiko's true self.  
  
Yumiko: She just wants to break Yue's heart. It just gives her a 'good' feeling. But, she wants to hang out with Yue longer than other boys, because he is just so good-looking.  
  
Sakura: She doesn't care that much, because she doesn't know Yue that well. All she cares about now is her playing skills.)  
  
Yue reached his class and said good-bye to Yumiko, who glided gracefully to the next class.  
  
When Yue finished with his class, He went to his dormitory. His room is two rooms after Yumiko. These rooms all have king-sized beds and a kitchen. Only rich students can afford such a dorm. Passing Yumiko's room, he saw Sakura through the ajar door. He was about to help Yumiko close it, but he noticed that Sakura was in great discomfort. Plus, she was covered with a thin blanket lying ON THE FLOOR. Sakura was tossing and turning around, with her face flushed and sweaty. Yue widened his eyes in astonishment. Why didn't Sakura sleep on the empty large bed?  
  
The phone rang, and Sakura got up to pick it up.  
  
Yue was about to mind his own business and talk to Yumiko about it later, but before he could close the door, he heard a *CRASH!!*. He pushed the door open and found Sakura unconscious on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura frowned and fluttered her eyes open. And she saw a pair of beautiful violet eyes. Widening her own green ones, she leapt up from the bed.  
  
BED???!!!  
  
"AAAHHH!!! Yumiko's gonna be SO angry! Oh n - " She then fully noted Yue's prescence and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Yue stared at the woman in front of him in surprise. Angry? Why would Yumiko be angry if her best friend(that's what that naïve Yue thinks) is sleeping on her bed? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Uh...Tsukishiro-san, Yumiko's not back from her class yet. So...Uh..." Sakura fiddled with her fingers that was on her lap. Then before Yue could respond, Sakura remembered something.  
  
"Dinner!" She gasped, making an attempt to get out of the bed. Yue stopped her.  
  
"You are in no condition to get up. I found you lying on the floor unconscious just now. You have been that way(unconscious) for the past hour." Yue calmly spoke.  
  
'You mean, he has been here all this while? To take care of me? Wow...' Sakura marveled. 'Then again, he may be waiting for Yumiko. Yeah.' Sakura smiled at the thought. That was probably it(IT'S NOT IT!!!). Sakura turned to Yue and smiled politely.  
  
"Thank you very much for your concern, but I am fine! Really!" Sakura flashed another adorable smile at him.  
  
"..." Yue sat there(beside the bed), speechless. Sakura took this chance and leapt out of Yumiko's bed and made it as properly as possible. She still felt giddy, but she MUST make dinner before Yumiko comes back to dorm.  
  
Staggering a little, Sakura went to the kitchen. She took out the pots and pans, then went to the fridge to get some vegetables. Then she remembered that Yue was still outside in the living room/bedroom, so she fixed up some tea and went out. Yue was still standing there, with a strange expression on his face. Sakura smiled and set the tea onto the dining table.  
  
"For you, Tsukishiro-san. I'll be in the kitchen, so if you want more, please ask." Sakura smiled happily again, but she looked a little pale.  
  
Sakura went back to her cooking, thinking about what happened that morning.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sakura winced when she woke up at 6 a.m. She felt really dizzy and her eyes were burning hot. 'I am going to have a fever!' She realized. Sighing, she went back to bed and drifted off into a very tired sleep.  
  
'I am sure Yumiko will understand...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SAKURA! IT'S ALREADY EIGHT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" A loud but blurry voice shook Sakura's head. It took a while before it began to take form, and she mumbled "sorry" from her 'bed', too tired and dizzy to speak properly. Sakura expected Yumiko to ask her if she was all right, because obviously there was something wrong with her.  
  
But, unfortunately, she did not.  
  
Yumiko just huffed and said, "What are you doing still in bed?!"  
  
Sakura looked up, surprised. Maybe Yumiko didn't notice...  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I think I am sick..."Sakura mumbled again.  
  
"When you are speaking, please DON'T MUMBLE! And whatever it is, I want dinner ready when I come back. I am meeting Yue later on."  
  
"Y-yes..." Sakura sighed. Why is Yumiko being so touchy today?  
  
Come to think of it...  
  
Yumiko's touchy all the time...Sakura suddenly realized. The only time Yumiko was nice to her was when she was in a very good mood or when she was with somebody else. Sakura decided to brush the matter away. Yumiko was her friend, no matter what. She said so, didn't she?  
  
Sakura happily hummed while she was still preparing the vegetables and meat. Then she noticed a big hand touching hers. It was Yue.  
  
"Let me do it. You are sick! I'm sure Yumiko will understand..."  
  
'Ahhhhh, that was what I was thinking when I decided to sleep.' Sakura smiled sadly and shook her head. That was when Yue realised that Sakura is very, very BEAUTIFUL, not just pretty.  
  
They were just beginning to start cooking when they heard the door open. The door was outside the wall of the kitchen, so they could not see who it was, nor could the other person see who was in the kitchen. But they soon found out when Yumiko shouted in a angry voice,  
  
"Sakura! Have you prepared my dinner yet?! WHATever sickness you have it doesn't mean you can slack..." It was then when she looked into the kitchen.  
  
And saw Yue staring back at her with a mixture of disgust and anger.  
  
"Yue..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHA! A cliffy!  
  
And my thanks goes to: aquaprincess1[Here's the next chappie! Thanks!], LadyLightHEart[Thank you! I guess this is a little longer! Sorry for the delay!], Mini-MoonStar[Thank you!], ChibiBakaKitsune[THANK YOU!], The Firey Card is cute[I think it is cute too! It is not my fave though! But it's my fave in CCS.]Lily of the Shadow[YOU CAME BACK IN MY NEXT FIC! I LOVE YOU!!!lol], Angel of Wind[Yep, you shouldn't be liking her! Thanks for coming back!], Mistress Sakura[Good! Thanks, you came back too(From my old story)], SendohAkira[Okay okay^^;;], BlackKuroneko[I seriously don't know what to say to you except that thanks for liking this fic so much! Unfortunately, this is gonna be really short, the most five chappys], lucifer the psycho[Yep! Anyway, I have now found out: I have subconsciously taken 'Yumiko' from Read Or Die! Lol. And Yue is so cooll, even if he is longwinded .], Erika7[Thank you sooo much!!! You came back!!! Of course, I have a plan all laid out for that bitch Yumiko..hehehe], And lastly Kawaii131[Yay! First reviewer!]  
  
MoonPhoenix 


End file.
